Pookie Ages
'Background Information' Pookies often have ages in families, but pookie ages do not match the way humans are when they are at that age. Here are what pookies are like at each age, along with what the youngest, middle, and oldest pookies in a family might act like. 'Newborn' Newborn pookies are very rare to find, as most Mumus prefer not to put up with the constant attention they need. They can't sit up on their own, sleep or cry most of the time, use diapers (dippys), and can only drink from bottles. None of them can swim or do anything, like a real newborn. Some won't even sleep in their own cribs unless they are in the same room as their Mumu. They say "Tinks" (which means "Thinks") before everything they want to say because they say they are too young to talk. Still, some newborns don't like the idea of sitting around waiting for their Mumu, Duh Duh, or Biggy to come get them, so they say "Wolls" and go wherever they want. "Wolls" is "Rolls", to say that they are rolling around because they can't crawl. What girl newborns generally wear: Head item- Bee Antennae, Pumpkin Antennae, Tiara, Earmuffs, Queen's Crown, Ladybug Antennae, Feathered Tiara, Ice Crown, Coral Crown (very rarely), Alien Antennae (very rarely), nothing Neck Item- Boa, Pearl Necklace (uncommon), nothing (very rarely), Scarf (sometimes) Hand item- Stuffed Teddy, Stuffed Bunny, Silver Wand, Magic Wand, Magician's Wand (very rarely), Holiday Teddy, Turtle, Flower Basket Body Item- White, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue, Red, Purple, Brown, or Black Card Jitsu Belt (most commonly). others see our [[Pookie Clothes] page.] Face item- nothing Background- childish/girly background, like the Teddy Bear Background Pin- Often something rare/girly, such as the Tulip Pin or the Butterfly Pin What boy newborns usually wear- Head Item- the Sunstriker (most commonly), Firestriker, or Shamrocker (very rarely), the Tuft (uncommon), the Banana, the Orange, Bunny Ears (very rarely), Candy Cane Hat (uncommon), Wizard Hat (very rarely), Propeller Cap (any color), nothing (uncommon), Toque (any color or variety besides pink) (very rarely) Neck Item- Scarf, Pearl Necklace (uncommon), nothing (sometimes) Hand Item- Stuffed Teddy, Stuffed Bunny, Turtle, Holiday Teddy Body Item- White, Yellow, Orange, Green, Blue, Red, Purple, Brown, or Black Card Jitsu Belt (most commonly). others see our [[Pookie Clothes] page.] Face item- nothing Background- similar to a girl newborn's background, only more like a boy's. Pin- any color puffle pin (besides pink) or something that describes their personality * 'Newborn: Common Phrases' Mostly just newborns will often say these phrases or phrases like these: -Doesn't Understand Biggy Tiggy Language! -Can't Walk Talk or Crawl! -Can't Support Delicate/Peach Fuzz Head! -Wolls Weakly! or Wolls Like Wittle Tomato! other common pookie phrases, click [[Pookie Catchphrases|here].] * 'Newborn: Eggs or Tum Tum/Tummy Pookies' Some pookies pretend to be in their Mumu's tummy (not born). When they are "born", they become newborns. 'Bai Bai (1-2 Years)' Bai Bais (babies) are pookies that still need their Mumu and/or Duh Duh's help a lot, but are able to eat baby food (called Mush Mush, or Bai Bai Food/Bai Bee Food, usually Mush Mush, sometimes just Mush) and can crawl around on their own. Babies can sometimes talk or speak in short phrases, but not always. They always can speak in their "language" though, which is really just noises that real babies make (Goo!). What girl babies usually wear: Head item- Same as Newborns, only occassionaly wigs (the Funster, the Sidetied blonde) Neck item- Same as Newborns, only sometimes Shell Necklace (very rarely), Candy Necklace (very rarely), Star Necklace (extremely rare), Pendant Necklace (uncommon) Hand item-